<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason x Dick Drabbles by caretta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457464">Jason x Dick Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta'>caretta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly NSFW. Warning and ratings by chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluffy porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 2AM already, what a shame. He has a shipment at 3, needs to pick up a late sandwich on the way there. Jason undulates his spine lazily, stretching on top of the body underneath him, pushing his cock in as he buries his nose into Dick's limp, fucked out neck. It still smells like Jason's cologne there, the thought pleases him. He gets a deep whiff of that, his smell mingles with Dick's, as he moves quicker, wanting completion now but perhaps not too quickly, not yet. </p><p>He feels Dick's chest rumble before he hears the moan, the vibration catching through his chest, over his head, before washing around, all the way down his spine. He loves it when he renders Dick non-verbal, when he's sure Dick will be out of commission for at least a day. The way Dick's insides are too tired to even grip him properly, just flutter and spasm, and Dick would wince through each one like it's yet another orgasm, and several orgasms too many. </p><p>Dick's hands drape on his shoulder, nails scraping his neck aimlessly, just somewhere to work out his unbearable frustration, to hold on. Dick's stomach is a goddamn mess, the old cum barely drying before being topped by new one. How long have they been at it this time, fuck if Jason knows. He's set the alarm, but everything before that has become a blur of wet lips and beaten red ass and stinging sweat. Dick is weak as fuck, he teases Jason all the way home but one lick on his hole and he is a shivering mess, twisting sheet all around, mewling for cock like the pillow princess he really is. His spread cheeks are a sight to behold. They make Jason tingly all over, pushing the tip of two fingers just past the rim, the tight catch holding him in place while inside it's all wet and soft and heavenly hot. Somehow Dick is like that every time, clenching like a virgin, but Jason's been at it long enough to know once he's in Dick will be a whore for him. In minutes Dick is naked, then he is too, nothing between them as Jason slicks up and presses his cock against the entrance, pulling Dick back against him as he pushes further and further until it gives and the head pops in, Dick freezing up, panting, no choice but to spread his legs to make room as he's slowly invaded. </p><p>Dick is shuddering, Jason can feel it as he circles his arm around him, breathing into his ears as his hips pull out just an inch but pushes in farther and father, every time, rocking slightly until Dick is panting hard showing that he's at his limits, while Jason still has two inches left outside. Jason pulls back slowly, all out this time, and he covers Dick's mouth when he pumps in savagely, bottoming out. Dick's scream is muffled, immediately followed by more screams as Jason fucks him quick and rough, steel arms pressing his rib cage in, pelvic slapping against his ass again and again. Dick tries to breathe through the hand gripping half his face, gets no rest, feels like he's gonna pass out. Then the other hand circles his neck as well, and Dick writhes, tries to twist out the hold but that moves him directly back onto Jason cock, which has only seemed to get bigger. Dick can't think, his vision sways, desperate to get off and desperate to get away. He's held so tightly, Jason pulling him back to fuck up into him, and Dick wants to jerk his cock but he's also gasping for air, red spots exploding over the dingy shadows of their ceiling. He's all instincts at this point, frantic, he wants to come and he's going to die. Then Jason shifts in a way and he's twisting again, this time out of pleasure, shouting into the hand trapping him and coming, coming, each spurt seemingly pulled from deep in his spine as his dick jerks all over the be sheet, completely untouched. </p><p>He still hasn't gone soft when Jason pushes him down, flips him over, and spreads his legs to push into him again, face pure with pleasure, unburdened. He could give Jason this, after everything he has been through. Jason snaps his hips and laces his arms under Dick's neck, trapping him again, this time to kiss him, wet and unhurried wherever he cares to reach. He likes Dick's ears most of all, because even Dick can feel himself clench rhythmically every time they’re paid any attention. He lifts an arm, traces the gray hair on Jason's forehead, to feel him, look at him, and feel his own eyes glaze over as another orgasm comes, this one gradual and flushed, intimate. </p><p>Jason comes silently, but sighs after, pleased as a well fed cat as he curls over Dick, even licking Dick's neck like that's what left of his meal. Dick's eyelids are drooping, without his consent, his body shutting itself down. He pats Jason's back, lulling him. </p><p>They sleep, and wake up by noon still tangled, no nightmares. That's fine, they'll take what they can get.</p><p>
  <a id="b" name="b"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Angsty porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck, Jason," Dick hisses, wincing. He's dry, too tight. Jason snaps back to himself, horrified. “Right, sorry.” It must have hurt Dick all the way in, but he digs his nails into Jason's arms and breathes, stubborn like a toreador. He's all cold sweat when Jason leans down to kiss his temple, Jason can't fucking imagine why Dick is doing this now. But it's all for something, must be for something, some desperation that Dick himself doesn't understand. Jason dips his hips, all in, swallows Dick's sound and starts to fuck him in earnest, tightness be damned. It's what Dick wants. Whatever Dick wants, god help him, Jason is gonna give. </p><p>“How long has it been? Months, years?” “Fuck if I know.” “Pretty sure everyday would still not be enough, not with you,” and Jason feels a slight pang of pride at that. That he can stretch Dick farther than anyone. Possessiveness flares up in him, and it makes him take his time. He wants Dick to feel it. </p><p>***</p><p>Dick takes him and says nothing about it. Doesn't complains. Grips him tight and comes and looks blissful like this is something he can't live without. It drives Jason insane, the way Dick is playing, like Jason is something bad that needs to be contained and endured, martyred to, sacrificed to. He's not a mad man. Neither is he a saint, a beast, a monster. He's not anything, he's worse, may be. He's not right for Dick, never has been. Dick just takes him, wraps himself around all the thorns and sharp edges, says “It's safe, it's home, you're welcome here,” and Jason, well…</p><p>He's a sucker. He's damned. He's weak and so, so tired. </p><p>Jason is obsessed with fucking him, obsessed. Not for any of the shallow stuff, though that's nice, but because fucking is something concrete and dependable and within the limits of what he can understand. People fuck, they orgasm, it's all neat and well-planned. Dick flushes the prettiest during and after he comes, just a hot nicest shade, it makes Jason want to rub his cheeks against his face, feel the warmth. He's losing his mind, all this sex they're having, middle winter with the water running cold and Dick turning up a fever afterward. They still don't stop. Jason feels like a monster, feeding Dick chicken soup then sliding under the blanket to push his dick in. Just the tip, to feel Dick grip and clench around it, so tight. Jason wants to come that way, tried to, once. Just pushed in and stayed still, working Dick over, feeling Dick's pulse throbbing hot all around him. In his arms. Under his mouth. Ass full of Jason's spunk. It's obscene, the stuff Dick lets him do. How Dick opens himself up as far as Jason wants to go, bodily, psychologically. Does he even know how stupid that is, Jason wonders. Or worse, knows and does it anyway. It's not a thought he wants to entertain. Not what he came here for. No, Jason is here to fuck.</p><p>***</p><p>Dick rocks himself over him, back and forth, a parallel line to his body, his eyes bright and mouth half open, lips wet. He makes Jason breathless. </p><p>Dick isn’t made for this. He feels shocked, every time, almost as tight and electric as the first time. It makes every fuck with him an experience. Working him open always feels like a violation, a journey. That this is something special, something not to be missed. It’s addictive. It’s heady. No amount of familiarity can ever dull this edge, may be it will someday, but it's been months, and Jason still-- he still doesn't see the stop sign. He's still on high, and with a sickening lurge, he realizes. Oh shit, boy. This means he's in too deep. </p><p>He lifts Dick up to the counter, fucks him soft and pliable for a couple hours, makes him sleepy. Pours him into bed, goes to work. Jason hates himself just a little, how like the old Bat he's acting, turning Dick's love right back against him, but he talks himself out of it. This shit needs to be done, by none other than him. Someone hardened enough and cynical enough not to be sweet talked into whatever sob story the victim girl’s got prepared. Dick's smart, but he's kind. That doesn't work in his favor. Some people aren't worth a second chance, or the benefit of the doubt. Jason knew that the moment he laid eyes on Jenny. She's made from the same stuff as every crook he's ever laid a gun to. The unforgivables. The ones he take out with pride. The black, hard, damned. </p><p>Is it weird to fuck a guy and plan to kill everyone who has ever or is currently or is likely to hurt him, Jason doesn't know. It makes sense in his head, the excitement both activities bring to him are of different flavors, but it's excitement, all the same. Dick believes he can fix everything if he just loves it enough, with all he is, everything he can. That thought consumes him, it will kill him someday. Jason wants to smack it out, hold Dick's face to the truth, make him see. Can't. Dick exists in a parallel universe, one Jason hasn't even been born in. He's broken from the get go.</p><p>Dick makes it so obvious, how much he loves, it's all in his eyes when Jason fucks him. Can't hide anything during sex whatsoever. Painful, really, how honest he is. Jason thinks too much and Dick doesn't think at all. His compassion is not thoughtless, but natural, well-worn, while Jason's is ragged and splintered and tentative. It makes it all the more ridiculous, all the more heartbreaking. They just can't fit together, no matter how hard they try.</p><p>
  <a id="c" name="c"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angry porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wished Dick had a cunt.</p><p>Somethings he hated. Hated it enough, it became a kink. Not an itch to scratch, but what he indulged. It freed his mind. Denied himself enough, it became a fetish.</p><p>So he chained Dick up. Hands and legs spread, cuffs biting just enough as he clicked them to the wall. He never liked a straight spread-eagle, but with the legs up and open like a mockery of the missionary, like any moment Dick would choose to break out of the chains and embrace him. He might, but the chains prevented that.</p><p>Restraints were tight. Dick eternally looked like he was pulling on them, veins showing, strung high and desperate. He always had that angry look, despite how much trust he was putting into Jason to use stuff he wouldn't be able to get out straightaway. It was part of their game. No one could tell if it was rape looking at, neither of them could confirm either way. There was the prep in their head, the precaution and reassurance and know-hows. Then it came time, and all that shit melted away. They just slapped and punched and marked and fucked.</p><p>Before, Jason spanked Dick tender. Bended him over, kicked his legs apart, made him hold his ankles and look upside-down at Jason taking off his belt. Dick had this built-in need to perform, to please his lover: he moaned too much, too loud, exaggerated his movement, came too hard. Jason hated that, abhored fakeness even as it came from good will. The belt's round end struck Dick's ass without warning, gave no pause as it snapped again. And again and again. He spanked like show-putting was a second skin and he was gonna beat it out of Dick. Reach extended to thigh and calve, he swinged his arms raw, panting like a bull from the sight of Dick's rhythmically clenching asshole. Things got so fucking dirty he had to squeeze himself. Then he reached for the chains.</p><p>Now Dick was lying there sweating onto his own sore ass, impossibly turned on and looked ready for murder. Oops, bad joke, here let him recompense. He pushed two fingers in, wearing his leather glove and ditching the lube. They fucked, Dick was a big boy. Jason just wished he had a cunt, just so he had another hole to shove shit in as he fucked Dick's ass.</p><p>Once he had cummed once or twice Jason loved fingering. Could do it for hours. Not having his cock stuck somewhere, he had brainspace and distant to actually look. He watched, perversely fascinated as his three notches drove in and out, crooking with practised familiarity, while Dick struggled and after a while just went nuts. He yanked so hard on his cuffs Jason half-feared he's snap a joint, whimpering in the gag and pretending nothing at all. Watching his mix of undiluted pleasure and frustration was fascinating. Jason tortured him as long as he could, drawing it out for what felt indefinite, just until Dick screamed, at which point it was torture even for him and he had to take off his own pants.</p><p>His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat, so hard it could poke through walls. Instead he settled between Dick's legs comfortably, enjoying that incredible first push as Dick gave and unfurled around him, sucking him in like he wanted Jason to just let him get off.</p><p>They fucked once, it showed. Not too tight, not too loose, he slid smoothly, pulling some leftover lube running on his way out and bringing the slick back in. He loved their ironic position, loved how they looked like a loving couple if not for the chains and the bruises and how they were screwing away how fucked up they really were. He put himself in advanced lover mode, continuing that sweet rhythm, licking Dick's nipples and stroking him all over. Not for the first time he wished for boobs, longed to squeeze his fingers around softness with an erect nub pushing against his palm. But more and more his wishes for girl parts sounded like he would continue having sex with Dick in any form, so he let it go and squeezed Dick's ass instead.</p><p>Dick was feverish and incoherent, taking and oozing lube around him like a pretty sex doll. It pleased Jason how much he covered Dick, how he had to stoop to kiss him even when they're horizontal. He licked at Dick's lips stretched around the gag, gathered sweat forming on his upperlips, before snapping the contraption and attacking before Dick even got a breath in. His tongue and cock moved in harmony, Dick was so sweet for him, tangling with him so prettily, moaning his name and he-- he--</p><p>This wasn't their game. This wasn't the deal. He couldn't let himself have it and he couldn't bear to see Dick want it so he wouldn't, fucking never. Wanted to bash his own head in or possibly shoot both of them, Jason chose instead to fuck like a piston. Dick should have a cunt, here's what he'd do: he'd call another guy in, anyone, they'd each take a hole, one pulling, other pushing, back and forth like a fucking machine that had Dick pressed inbetween crying out and humiliated and hating Jason more than anything. They'd fuck Dick hard and call in more and wreck him till fucking dawn until Dick couldn't bear the thought of Jason anymore. He'd never have to see Dick again, he'd have more pussy, he'd--</p><p>He'd be able to come and not look into Dick's furious eyes like Jason disappointed and betrayed and saddened him again, as many times as they shot their loads with each other, may be more. He fucked Dick till he came dry. Gagged him and smoked until he could fuck him again, never letting him come, always pulling out as Dick got close till the third time or so. If Jason was frustrated Dick had no right to feel good. When Jason finally let him come Dick passed out, good, else Jason would have to bash his head for real. He couldn't deal with anything, he got his rocks off and he hurt and wanted to punch Dick and at the same time fucking couldn't.</p><p>He could hear it, Dick's voice in his head. He wanted so much to just kiss and make Dick cry out, why did he need to beat Dick bloody to do it? He wasn't the one in chains, he could take them right off and Dick'd let him. He fucking knew all of it.</p><p>So why didn't he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>